


Break up with your boyfriend, I’m bored

by binnieslixie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Shapeshifting, felix’s plan fails, i dont know what im doing help, trying so hard to make this original HaHaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binnieslixie/pseuds/binnieslixie
Summary: —one-shot!!
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Break up with your boyfriend, I’m bored

Felix Lee. 

His quirk was interesting, being able to shapeshift in to everything living thing he saw, any animal or person you could imagine. Tonight, he planned to use it on his boyfriend. They've been together for three years now and he wanted to test his man's loyalty. 

"Are you sure you'll be alright here? I can stay home if you want. I don't want to leave you alone." Changbin offered for the 3rd time, about to grab his jacket. "I'll be fine, babe, really. Besides, you don't get to hang out with the boys that often." Felix shooed him out the door, giving him a kiss afterwards. 

"Alright then. Call me if you need me, okay?" Changbin pinched his cheeks before leaving. After watching his car leave, Felix smirked, "see you in a while." He muttered to himself.

Shapeshifting was quite tiring, it always took a toll on his energy whenever he went too over the top, so this time he kept it simple. Shifting in to a girl with blonde hair, rosy cheeks and hazel brown eyes. Smiling in to the mirror at his little transformation, he changed in to an outfit that's fit for where he's going to, the club. 

"Hey, Minho, mind picking me up on your way there?" He spoke through the phone, applying a light amount of makeup. "Hmm, be there in five." Minho ended the call. Eyeing himself at the mirror, he couldn't help but be proud at his work, "Not bad".

The both of them arrived at the club after a few minutes. Walking inside, the smell of alcohol hit their noses. "I'll go find Jisung." Minho bid and moved towards the crowd of people dancing. His eyes scanned around the place, smirking when it landed on a familiar blue-haired boy. 

Making his way there, squeezing himself through the mass of bodies, muttering "excuse me's" only to stop because the older excused himself to go the bathroom. "Fuck." He cursed. He can't go in the men's bathroom because he was, a girl at the moment. 

He rolled his eyes, annoyed, deciding to just wait at the door. "Excuse me." Changbin muttered, trying to make his way to his friends. "Hi." Felix smiled, a glint in his eyes and a flirtatious tone in his voice. "Uh, hello." Changbin awkwardly greeted back, eyebrows furrowed. "Why don't we have a dri—" Felix got cut off, realizing the older wasn't there anymore.

"Huh, not bad." He tried to bite back a smile. He sat on one of the stools, eyeing Changbin across the room, waving when they made eye contact. Changbin furrowed his eyebrows once again and rolled his eyes. 

20 minutes had passed and Felix was getting bored, downing another shot before scoffing. 

"Yeah, I'll stay here. Be quick!" Changbin waved at his two friends, sitting at a booth. 'This is my chance.' Felix thought and made his way to him. 

"Hi." He greeted again, the flirtatious tone back again. "Oh, you again." Changbin shook his head, taking a sip on his drink. "Wanna have a drink with me, baby?" Felix sat next to him, placing his hand on the older's thigh. "I'm waiting for my friends to come back, no thank you." Changbin scooted away. 

"Do you have a girlfriend? A boyfriend? Because damn, I'd like to have you." Felix licked his lips, biting his bottom lip. "I have a boyfriend waiting for me at home, so would you mind leaving me alone?" The older rolled his eyes. 

"Break up with your boyfriend, I'm bored." He pouted, placing his hand back on Changbin's thigh, gasping when the older suddenly stood up and left.

"My work here is done."

—

"You're home early?" Felix greeted Changbin who walked in their shared apartment, feigning innocence. "Sure, baby, keep pretending." Changbin chuckled, placing his jacket on the rack. "What do you mean?" The freckled boy kept his act, trying to cover the fact his heart was beating rapidly.

"Why do you have to go there secretly? You could've told me and I would've brought you with me.", Changbin furrowed his eyebrows, eyeing the boy infront of him. "Do you not trust me, baby?" He whispered, hurt.

Felix stayed silent and Changbin took that as an answer. The older sighed, going upstairs to their shared room. "Binnie." Felix sniffled, tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh, baby, I'm not angry. I'm just hurt that you still can't trust me after all we've been through." Changbin shushed him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry, Binnie." The younger sobbed, letting it all out. "Shhh, don't cry." Changbin ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm him down. 

"You still look pretty when you cry." Changbin smiled, trying to ease the mood, caressing his cheek lovingly. Felix felt his cheeks turn red, three years of being together Changbin still knew how to make him feel flustered. "How'd you even know it was me?" Felix whispered, fingers tracing the latter's chest.

"You forgot to cover your freckles, plus, you were wearing the necklace I bought you." 

Felix pouted, letting out a groan, "damn it." Changbin smiled at that, giving the younger a small kiss on the lips before admiring him.

Changbin felt like the world had stopped, eyes locked on the boy in front of him, a stupid smile plastered on his face. "god, you're so beautiful." Changbin muttered, eyes landing on his significant others freckles as if he was trying to memorize each freckle's spot. 

"You know I love you so much." He continued, intertwining their hands together. "You don't know how much you changed me, baby." His voice was sweet, merely a whisper. 

"Oh, Binnie." Felix started tearing up again, trying to hold it back as he stared at the older. "Would you like to dance with me?" The ravenette asked, offering his other hand, a teasing smile on his face.

Felix smiled at that, accepting the hand. 

Nothing else mattered.

Just the both of them, dancing slowly through the night, hearts are warm and full of feelings.

And of course Changbin had to ruin it somehow.

"So I was thinking, can you like shapeshift in to a whale?"

.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @/seocbflrt  
> wttpd: @/jujuskrrt


End file.
